


Heartbeat

by Ellaprey915



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Death, Depression, F/M, Illness, Original Story - Freeform, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt somewhat, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaprey915/pseuds/Ellaprey915
Summary: "Here" Alice looks up to see Zen smiling a sad smile holding out his small heart to Alice. "I know it’s not grand or anything but will you accept it?”.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So my English teacher ask us to make a short story so here it is.

Alice woke up in a strange looking garden. All the trees are made out of glass and the leaves are all in different hues of gold. Her raven hair covers half of her face. Making her blue eyes vibrant as she takes in her surroundings. Looking around her eyes adjust from the brightness of the place when a concerned face pops up from her view. 

He have silver hair, a golden eyes and a kind face. He wears a plain white shirt, dark pants and a robe on top. But what stood out is a visible small heart shape in his chest.  
The boy reminds Alice of someone but she can hardly remember. Actually she can’t remember anything before the fall. 

"Are you alright?" He ask. His voice is tender like a mothers love. Alice can’t help but feel relax around his presence. "I-I’m fine" Alice stuttered. "You’re hurt. Here let me help you" he said as he lift her from the ground. "Thank you" 

"I’m Zen by the way" he offers his hand for here to shake.

"Alice" she said. "Where am I?" Alice ask while looking around. Everything looks like it came out of a story book. She can see a golden road that leads to a castle, a river made out of sparkling water, and magnificent trees. 

"You’re at the spirit realm. You should really get back from your realm. If you stay longer you might stop existing." Zen said. "How can I get back?" Alice ask.

"You should talk to our king victor. He'll know what to do. I can take you to him." "Thank you" said Alice and they went to the king. 

As they went to the king Zen noticed that there is something wrong with Alice. But he kept quite.

They stumble upon a 3 headed dog who is on a rampage by the river. Alice noticed that the 3 headed dog has a broken heart. "We need to calm it down. Alice I need you to sing him a song while I’ll try to keep him calm" Zen was the one who first spoke up. Alice nodded in agreement. 

And so Alice began to sing. 

It’s the sweetest voice Zen has ever heard of. It feels warm and soothing yet distant.

The 3 headed dog slowly fallen asleep. Heavy eye leads have fallen.  
Zen mended its heart with a spell. He look behind him to find Alice with a big smile on her face.

"You did it!!!" She said as she attack him into a bear hug. Zen couldn’t help but hug her back. They took a break by the river. 

Alice likes Zen’s company. He makes her laugh and cares for her. It would make her feel sad if she left Zen but she put that thought aside as they continue their journey. As they arrived at the kingdom, to their surprise, the guards escort them to the castle where the king awaits them.

They are presented to the king who is seated at the throne made out of gold. He have a light golden hair that sparkles when the sunlight hits it, his eyes are a hazelnut brown, he wears an extravagant cape, and a big heart compare to the others. The king ascend the steps that’s made out of marble. 

"Guest! I am king victor and I welcome you to my lovely domain." King victor stated as Alice and Zen bowed their heads as a sign of respect. "Please friends rise!" Alice flinch at the king loud voice. Yet everyone seems to be used to the kings energetic persona. 

"I want to thank you" said king victor while looking at Zen and Alice. "You tamed the beast by the river. It’s been rampaging since this morning. For that thank you. Is there anything you want please tell me."  
"Actually my king we would like to know if there’s a way to the mortal realm. You see this young lady, Alice, belongs there." Zen explained to the king. 

"Well of course there’s a way. It’s in this way" the king said while he escort Alice and Zen out of the throne room. They past many doors until they stop in front of a white double doors with gold carving in it.  
The servants opens the door. A huge mirror stands in the center of the room. 

"Just walk through there and it will take to your realm." King victor said to Alice as he encourage her to walk to the mirror.  
Alice walks toward the mirror yet can’t go through. "Hmm this may be a problem" the king said.

"Why is it not working?" Ask Zen. 

"Well you see, in order to get through the portal you must have a heart." The king spoke as the pointed at a panic Alice as tears falls from her face knowing she can’t go home. It pained Zen to see her like this. But King Victor is right. There is no heart in Alice. Zen thought that its because she is a human that he can’t see her heart. But the real reason is she doesn’t have one. 

"I can offer you my heart" the king suddenly spoke. "You help my kingdom it’s the least I can do". "But sire your heart is too big for her body" Zen said. 

"Here" Alice looks up to see Zen smiling a sad smile holding out his small heart to Alice. "I know it’s not grand or anything but will you accept it?”.

"Zen it’s perfect! Thank you" she said as she hug him for the last time as he hugs back

She place the heat in her chest but can sense that something is wrong. Zen's clutch on her shoulder got stronger. "Zen is there something wro-" she remembers the past as Zen push her to the mirror when she falls. 

"NO!" She tried to reach out.

Alice saw Zen’s face for the last time. He has tears flooding his face as he heard him say sorry over and over again.

-Flashback-  
"Alice darling I’m so sorry for what happened to you parents." her aunt said.

"You can live with us. Your brother has already agreed." her uncle offers. 

"OK" 4 years old Alice said. 

Zen and Alice have already been living with their aunt and uncle for a week now. They are generous enough to keep paying Alice’s medical bill for her treatment in the heart. Yet Alice’s condition just gets worst. 

One day when their aunt and uncle leave for a while to go to work Alice caught her brother crying with a knife in his hand. "Brother what are you doing?" Alice ask innocently. Zen just sink in to his knees still crying as he lets her hug him for comfort. 

"I’m the reason why mom and dad died Alice. If I was never born they might be alive right know this is all my fault." Zen said between sobs. "It’s not your fault brother" Alice comforted him  
-End of flashback-  
Alice opens her teary eyes as she takes in her surroundings. She's in her hospital room. Her aunt was seated on a chair besides the bed crying as her uncle comforts her. 

"Alice! Thank god you’re awake. You’ve been asleep for three days" her uncle first spoke.

"W-where’s Zen?" Alice ask. Her aunt went pale ask she spoke "Z-Zen volunteers to donate his heart to you. You will have surgery soon. Alice dear I am so sorry" as she spoke tears stream down on Alice’s face

No. No. 

This can’t be 

"Zen left a letter for you" her uncle said as he place it in her hands. "We'll give you some privacy" they stood up and left. 

Alice slowly opens the letter.

‘Dear Alice  
Thank you. You are always there for me. You always give me a will to leave. Even though you have an illness you always look to the positive things in life. Something i can never do. So instead of committing suicide I want to give you my heart. It’s the least I can do. I love you dear sister. Please live your life happily.  
From Zen'

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it. send kudos and comments. if your wondering what happens to my other work which is pistols and buttercup bad news. my drafts that is save in my phone have been deleted unintentionally. but i will try to keep writing. so yeah


End file.
